


Shut Me Up

by Pink_Painted_Flowers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I actually really wanna know if you read these, I just wanted Lup to sing on a bar top tbh, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lup - Freeform, Lup Taaco - Freeform, M/M, Medium Burn, New Relationship, Oh this is me playing Nicholas Sparks btw, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Sazed is a dick, Self-Indulgent, Taaco Twins, blupjeans, idk how to tags i guess, magnus and julia, taakitz, this is a mess, warning: I have very little plot planned, which is slow burn for impatient people, who is actually reading all of these?, won't fix it but they help each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Painted_Flowers/pseuds/Pink_Painted_Flowers
Summary: Self-indulgent band au, because I really wanted Lup to be able to run across a bar top with a microphone fucking things up. Also Kravitz with a guitar sounded like a killer concept. It's mainly Taakitz based, and rock Nicholas Sparks-esque.But look, I have very little plot as of now which is why this description sucks, just give me like two chapters to try and figure out what I'm doing and I'll fix it.





	Shut Me Up

               Lup’s ultimate goal was to have a venue, and stage equipped to light on fire during the band’s final song. Lucretia’s ultimate goal was to keep her club from burning to the ground, and taking anyone with it, meaning this was an argument the two had quite frequently, an argument no one bothered trying to intervene in anymore, and one Taako was perfectly willing to kick back and watch by the bar.

 

                People from the Seven Birds club were flitting around the stage, setting up equipment, the lighting subtly changed every once in a while overhead where Barry was leading the tech crew through the night’s set. Lucretia was leaning against the stage by Lup’s feet as she put her drum set together, desperately trying to convince Lup of the logistical nightmare lighting the stage on fire would be. Behind Taako at the bar, Magnus was getting things set for his replacement for the night, making sure everything was ready when the doors opened in a few hours and he had to relinquish control to be on stage. And Taako was lounging against the bar top, sipping at some lemony concoction Magnus was testing out on him.

 

                “But Lucretia, this is basically my whole jam. I’m telling you this would work perfectly fine, so- hold up. Yo, doofus at the bar, are you gonna help?”  Lup called.

 

                “You think I can be your loud supportive brother without a good drink first, goofus?” He replied, raising his glass up for her to see. Magnus materialized at his side in a second after hearing that, forgetting his set up for just a moment.

 

                “So you _do_ think it’s good then?” He asked with a shit-eating grin. Taako took a long sip to avoid answering, then proceeded to choke on his drink when a voice sounded above.

 

                “Come on, Taako. The faster we set up, the faster we can get through sound check.” Taako looked around to figure out where the hell Barry had come from, before realizing the sound had come out through the speakers hooked up along the walls of the club.

 

                “Barold, what the fuck?” He jumped off his seat, and moved so he could look up at the tech booth and see Barry leaning over a microphone. Barry’s voice resounded back through speakers as he replied.

 

                “New system that was installed. Just testing it out.”

 

                “You could literally just yell down to us you know,” Taako dead-panned, still glaring up at the balcony. He felt hot hands on his shoulders, as Lup leaned over his head.

 

                “Yes but then we wouldn’t get to hear the voice of God running through the entire building.” Even at this distance, Taako could tell that Barry’s face had gone completely red as he tried to duck his head away from them, and Lup laughed and blew a kiss up at him. Taako gagged dramatically, and knocked Lup’s hands off his shoulders.

 

                “You two are disgusting. What do you need me to do?” Lup helped him up on to the stage, and pointed to her half assembled drum set toward the back.

 

                “Just help me with the lest few things here.” Taako nodded, and plopped himself down on the floor and followed Lup’s instructions, intermittent through her continued discussion with Lucretia, who was gripping her clipboard more desperately by the second, but when she spoke, she did a remarkable job keeping her voice low and even.

 

                “Lup, it’s not that I don’t trust you exactly. I don’t trust other people in here. Other people with alcohol in their system.” Lup finished off a screw, then tossed her hair back as she looked back up at Lucretia.

 

                “Point taken, for now. But I _will_ figure out. . . I don’t know a fire snow globe if that’s what it takes to make this happen.” Lucretia just dropped her face into her hand, before turning away toward the office, probably to go finish off some paperwork. Lup called after her, “Love you, babe!”

 

                Lup turned back to her drums, doing a final few inspections to make sure everything was exactly the way she wanted it, and her brother watched as she fingers flitted a little dramatically across the metal. She was excited. This was the band’s first show in almost six months since they had to drop one of their guitarists, Edward, really just for being a complete jack-ass. Since then they’d heard rumors that he and his sister had started a band together that just sounded like it was formed of pure spite.

 

                As for Lup though, she’d been at a loss for oh, about two weeks. The story went that she had been wandering past one of the studios in the music building on her campus and heard someone messing around in an empty room. They were pulled into their rehearsal time that evening and the rest seemed to be history. Although every single one of them was keeping this newbie under wraps for the time being, making tonight their big debut. As a group, they used to play fairly regularly at the club, but this was different. They’d taken the time off to get back into a new groove, and build everything back up. This was now a new dynamic to work with as well. There was so much that felt like it was up in the air now, hanging as heavy tension. Tonight could be the best of their careers, or go down in flames that had nothing to do with Lup lighting the stage on fire.

 

                Once Lup’s drums were properly set, Taako stood up and dusted himself off as the front door swung open. Killian stepped in, bass slung across her back, with Carey in tow who was laughing at someone behind her. Avi stepped in after the two of them, awkwardly shuffling his keyboard through the door. Magnus rushed over to help him in, one arm keeping the door open, the other outstretched to give Carey a hug. Lup jumped off of the stage as Johann rounded out the group, holding a few different cables wound around his arm.

 

                “Hey man, I thought you weren’t gonna make it tonight,” Lup said, as she came to help him out. Johann was relieved to untangle himself a bit.

 

                “Yeah,” he drawled. “I wasn’t, but my last few students cancelled today to head out for spring break. So I figured I’d catch a ride with Avi down here.” Lup grinned, and brought the equipment to the base of the stage, and started searching for the outlet.

 

                “Hell yeah then. I want you to see how that new song you helped with turned out.” Johann had more or less been a consultant for the band in the past few months. He wasn’t much into the rock-and-roll scene, but he was undeniably musically gifted and, if the group’s previous songs were anything to go by, one hell of a lyricist. Lup was all about pulling resources, so if that meant recruiting an overdressed violinist, then you bet she was all over it. It was kind of a strange business relationship as far as Taako could see, but damn if it didn’t work.

 

                Avi, Killian, and Magnus climbed on stage, as Taako slipped out of the way and climbed down the stairs along the side. Carey came over to lean on his shoulder, flicking a few strands of blue hair out of her eyes.

 

                “How’s it going in here?”

 

                “You know; I don’t think I could really explain. Lup’s drums are set. Barold is apparently God now so. . . good?” Carey nodded.

 

                “Yup sounds about right.”

 

                “I think calling me God might be blasphemous.” Taako jumped, nearly toppling Carey over in the process. Barry was behind him, trying, and failing, to keep from laughing. Speakers started screeching to life on stage before Taako could tell Barry off for scaring him, _again,_ as Magnus plugged his guitar into the amp. Next to him, Killian was pulling her dark hair into a ponytail, and Avi was getting his keyboard set up in the opposite corner. Lup was pacing a bit as she frowned down at her phone.

                “Has anyone heard from, Bones yet?”

 

                “I texted him this morning to make sure he had the address, but haven’t heard from him since,” Barry replied, pulling out his own phone. Taako turned to Carey.

 

                “Who the fuck?” She shrugged and made a face at him. Lup’s phone cut the conversation short, playing an obnoxious tune that Taako was choosing to pretend sounded nothing like the song from the Fantasy Costco commercial. She waved her hand in the air to shut everyone up.

 

                “It’s him, it’s him-What’s up, Ghost Rider?” Lup turned toward the back of the stage to talk to the mystery man with some weird-ass nicknames. Magnus jerked his head to get Taako’s attention.

 

                _New guy,_ he mouthed so he wouldn’t interrupt Lup’s conversation. Taako turned back to Carey to ask if she’d heard anything of this new guy. She shrugged.

 

                “I’ve got nothing. Killian’s hasn’t said anything about him either, other than that I guess he’s pretty good.” Taako hummed. So then there was definitely something intriguing about this mystery dude. Potentially it just meant he was a famous reformed serial killer. Or maybe a rock star fallen from grace and starting over. The possible theories were infinite at this point.

 

                Lup turned back to the group and stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

 

                “Okay he’s like a minute away. Missed a turn on his way here. But we’ll get tuned up and started on sound check once he gets here.”

 

                “Uh, hey, yeah, who is this guy?” Taako asked, and he knew the grin that spread across Lup’s face. Oh she was _definitely_ up to something.

 

                “He’s my new secret lover, obvi.”

 

                “Hilarious,” Barry deadpanned, crossing his arms, and Taako was starting to think he might need another drink.

 

                “But seriously, Taako,” Avi started, leaning over his keyboard to plug something in. “You’ll like Kravitz, he’s pretty chill.”

 

                “I see my reputation proceeds me a bit then.”

 

                Taako turned to the door, where he could place the voice to a face now, and god-damn. This man gave tall, dark, and handsome a run for his money. Takko quickly did a good once-over to take in the full effect of this man-Kravitz? That’s what Avi said right? Broad shoulders, dark skin, dreads currently pulled back in a hair tie, and guitar pressing into his back. And then he was smiling at the group as he moved to the stage, and it was too sweet and genuine, Taako was almost ashamed of the way he internally swooned. It was an absolute crime that Lup hadn’t said anything about him until now.

 

                Kravitz walked up to swing himself onto the stage, where Lup pulled him into a quick hug, and he did some bro handshake with Avi.

 

                “Sorry, I’m late,” he started as he went to join Killian and Magnus who warmly greeted him in turn.

 

                “Oh no, you’re totally fine, don’t even worry about it.”

 

                “We’re not even tuned up yet,” Killian added as she shuffled a few things around to help make room for Kravitz on stage. And Taako absolutely could not continue this moment on without introducing himself. He stretched himself onto the edge of the stage, and tapped his fingernails next to where Kravitz was kneeling by his guitar case.

 

                “I’m Taako by this way, since my sister won’t invite me into the conversation here.” He extended out his hand. Kravitz looked over his shoulder, and returned Taako’s once-over before turning to face him directly. _Mmhmm._ He grinned slowly, shaking Taako’s hand.

 

                “So you’re _the_ Taako then?”

 

                “I see my reputation proceeds me,” he mocked. Kravitz snorted a little, and oh that was so sweet and involuntary, Taako wasn’t even sure Kravitz had noticed. “I hope this band of chuckle fucks hasn’t fed you too much bull shit about me.” Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

 

                “That implies that there is an acceptable level of bullshit to hear about you as well though.” Taako dragged his arms back off the stage, and shrugged.

 

                “All semantics, my dude. Shit happens sometimes.” And then there was a wave of blond hair blocking his view as Lup leaned down in his face.

 

                “Introductions done? Good. Now if I could just get my guitarist back that’d be greeeaaat.” Taako pressed a hand over his heart in mock offense.

 

                “I was just being friendly,” Lup smirked at him at the word friendly. “Not my fault no one else gave me a proper introduction. Do I have to do everything around here?” She shook her head, and shooed him away from the stage. He stuck his tongue out and turned to join Carey and Johann at the bar while the group went through their sound check, and if he noticed Kravitz’s eyes following him for a little longer than strictly necessary, he didn’t give away any indication that he knew.

 

                Lup sat at the edge of the stage, to go over a few last minute show notes with Barry. Killian, Magnus, and Kravitz grouped together to get themselves in tune. Avi messed with the functions on his keyboard, pulling a few different sounds out of it, andTaako was finishing off the last of his drink when Lucretia came back out of the office. She made a bee-line right for Taako, looking almost. . . afraid. He felt his heart stop for a second, and flicked his gaze over to Lup. She was already walking back over to him to meet Lucretia. Taako straightened himself up, and pretended not to notice how distressed Lucretia looked.

 

                “Uh, what’s up?” he asked carefully.

 

                “. . . Taako, I’m really sorry about this.”

 

                “Creatia,” Lup whispered, almost warning. Lup looked over at Carey and Johann, giving them a silent signal to step away for a second. Stools scraped against the floor as they made to leave what didn’t seem like it was going to be a fun conversation. Lucretia, cleared her throat, opened her mouth, closed it, hummed uncomfortably, swallowed.

 

                “Oh just tell me, please!” Taako hadn’t meant to snap like that, but this was stressing him out. She startled, and Lup rested a hand on his arm, reminding him to breathe.

 

                “I just got a call. The girl who was supposed to run the bar tonight is really sick so. . . Sazed is coming in.” Taako’s stomach dropped through the floor, but his brain refuse to process through what that meant. Lup gripped onto his arm a little harder.  “I s _wear_ I didn’t even know he was hired on until jut now. My floor manager finished off his paperwork last night. “

 

                “Doesn’t that kind of stuff have to like go through you first?” Lucretia shrunk into herself a bit.

 

                “Everyone on staff for the bar is technically contracted differently. He signed it with the direct manager, not me so technically no.” Taako was struggling to get his breathing back to normal. Was everyone else staring at him while this went on? It felt like it. The air suddenly felt too thick to breathe, but he had to keep it together. He felt Lup’s hand sneak around to his back, the heel of his hand pressing in between his shoulder blades, something she used to do as a kid to get him to calm down.

 

                “Are you sure it’s him? Maybe it’s some other guy with the same name,” he tried. More to try and give himself a bit of hope than anything.

 

                “After my other girl called out, I went into his file to check that. So unless it’s someone with same last name and birthday and everything, I’m pretty sure it’s him.” Taako sucked in a breath through his teeth.

 

                “Is there anyone else you can get to cover,” Lup asked for him. Lucretia just shook her head.

 

                “Everyone else I could ask is out of town tonight.” Lup nodded, and reached down to squeeze Lucretia’s hand.

 

                “Thanks for the heads up. Finish up what you need to, we’ll figure out what we need to do.” Lucretia reached out to squeeze Taako’s arm.

 

                “Let me know if you need anything from me, okay? I’m so so sorry.” Taako just waved her off, not in the mood to get worked up with her. She turned back to the office, fidgeting with the sleeves of her blouse. Lup slid on to the stool next to him, and tilted his jaw so he was looking right at her, fingers burning into his skin.

 

                “Okay. What do you wanna do? Do you wanna head home? Do I need to make a big ‘Do Not Interact with Bartender’ sign so no one goes near him?” Taako huffed, and pulled her hand off his face, but didn’t let go.

 

                “No. No I wanna see you play tonight. It’s been a while since you’ve been on stage. I’m not missing out on that.”

 

                “Taako, hun, he’ll know that-“

 

                “I know. Look I am so done letting that guy dictate what I do with my life, I refuse to let this change that. I’ll just. . . stay away from this side of the club. It’ll be okay.” Maybe if he said that enough times he would actually start to believe it. Lup still looked upset.

 

                “Okay,” she started slowly. “Just stick with Julia tonight once she gets here. Or Carey. Just stay near a competent woman.” Taako forced out a laugh.

 

                “You think I can’t handle myself?”

 

                “You can, sure. But it’s far less messy and violent if Julia handles it.”

 

                “Okay point taken.” Lup nodded, eyes still flitting and worried. Taako gripped his sister’s hand, and maybe he couldn’t quite tell if it was to reassure her or himself, but it was a welcome landline none the less.

 

                “I’ll be okay. I promise. I’ll let you know if I need you.”

 

                “Okay,” she whispered, and she couldn’t have noticed the way his knee started bouncing when she walked away, and the way he tried to keep his body from shaking too much. And she certainly didn’t see the way he caught Kravitz’s gaze.

 

                And Taako didn’t see the confused frown that melted on his face as his eyes flicked away.

               

 


End file.
